


A Princess and Her Knight

by Chocobroing



Series: Princess and Knight [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobroing/pseuds/Chocobroing
Summary: Noctis's older sister, Regina, has fallen in love with her knight and protector, Nyx. Will duties stand in the way of love, or will they give in to their desires?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Regina is four years older than Noctis.

A Princess and Her Knight

Princess Regina Lucis Caelum looked up from her book to see Nyx Ulric, her Kingsglaive protector, staring at the wall and studied him. She knew he was very handsome. He was very strong, very intelligent, and very kind to her. He cut a good figure in his Kingsglaive uniform and his hair looked amazing. She always had wanted to touch it but it was inappropriate. She couldn't help but be attracted to him. It all started when he rescued her from a daemon when she accompanied her younger brother to Tenebrae. She was about eleven years old and he was seventeen. After she recovered from her mild wounds, she found Nyx at the Kingsglaives area and thanked him by kissing him on the cheek.

She remembered when she first met him. She was almost eleven when her father introduced her to Nyx. The reason King Regis wanted his daughter to have a guard was because she kept slinking off. She would be there one minute and gone the next. Regina was always quiet and withdrawn, even more than her brother after he came out of that alarming coma. She was never very good at being social, which could be a conflict when there were royal parties. Even when she was at the parties, she always slipped away from everyone. It caused much speculation in the papers that Regina was an antisocial woman who was a closet lesbian.

Normally, Regis ignored the papers but he was slightly irked that anyone would make such assumptions about his little girl. So, Regina wouldn't be lonely and she would safe, he put Nyx on her protective detail. Thankfully, she opened up to Nyx and revealed to him that she didn't talk much because she still missed her mother. Nyx, who had lost his mother and sister, empathized with her and became her only friend. He was her protector and knight.

(Flashback)

"Nyx Ulric," said King Regis as the glaive bowed to him. "I have a mission for you."

"What does your majesty need?" asked the seventeen-year old, lifting his head to look at the king.

"I need you to look after the Princess Regina," replied the king, thinking of his distant daughter.

"Sire?" Nyx needed a little more elaboration.

"Ever since her mother died, the girl has been distant and quiet," said the king, looking out the window. "She has this tendency to slip away and no one can ever find her. Of course, she always returns, but it worries me that I don't know where she is."

Nyx nodded thoughtfully. "If I may, Your Highness," he said, "I lost my sister and mother, so I know what she's feeling. I will do everything in my power to keep her safe, your majesty."

Regis finally smiled. "I know you will," he said kindly.

Suddenly, an attendant came rushing through the door, breathing heavily, and bowed. "Your majesty," he said. "I can't find the Princess Regina. She's gone missing again." The anxiety in the attendant's voice was very evident.

Regis sighed and bowed his head in exhaustion. "Very well," he said wearily. "Glaive Ulric, can you go find her?"

"I will, your majesty," the glaive replied, bowed once more, and ran out of the throne room.

(Flashback end)

Regina remembered that Nyx was somewhat furious when he found her. She was in the forest in her own secret hiding place. It was a little glen with some flowers growing in groups. He seemed to notice that when he yelled at her, she didn't flinch or glare at him. She just gave him this empty look and he stopped yelling. He grabbed her by the arm and led her back to the castle in silence. They weren't the best of friends in the beginning.

"Hey, Nyx?" said the princess, putting her book down.

The glaive turned and looked at her, giving her a neutral look. "Yes, your grace," he replied. "What can I do for you?"

Regina sighed at his formality. "Can we drop the formalities please?" she asked in exasperation. "You're my friend, Nyx. My only friend." That last part came out as a murmur.

Nyx finally gave her smile. "Of course, Regina," he said kindly. "What can I do for you?"

"Sit with me," she said, patting at the empty spot on her bed.

Nyx gave her a suggestive look that made her laugh. He loved to hear her laugh. She didn't do it very often and it made him feel good that he was the one making her laugh. "Are we gonna have a little exercise in bed?" he asked in a teasing way.

"Shut up," she said, blushing nonetheless. "You are such a pain."

He knew she didn't mean it, but he acted wounded anyways. "Princess," he gasped theatrically, putting his hand to his chest, "that wounded my ego."

Regina rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "Get over here, Ulric," she demanded, patting at her bed.

Nyx dropped the act, smirked, and sat down on the bed next to her. Regina immediately curled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. She breathed the scent of his cologne that you couldn't smell unless you were close enough to kiss him. She wrapped an arm around his stomach and held onto him like he was her teddy bear. In return, Nyx wrapped an arm around her waist and smelled the sweet scent of Regina's shampoo.

"Regina," he finally said, his chest rumbling against her ear. "You know this is inappropriate." His voice sounded serious and it made her open her eyes.

She lifted her head off his shoulder and stared up at him with those pretty blue eyes that were always unreadable. Before he could say anything else, she put her hand on his cheek and pressed her mouth to his—their first kiss. Nyx jolted in surprise but then he succumbed to the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her so she was straddling his hips. She ran her fingers through his shoulder-length brown hair and closed the gap between them.

Nyx's self-control withered and he rolled over so he was on top of her. His lips grew very aggressive and he began kissing her like he was a man starved. She opened her legs so he could be pressed up against her. His warm, strong form covered hers and he slid his tongue between her lips, claiming her mouth as his. When Regina tried to run her fingers through his hair again, he pinned her arms down and used that as leverage to kiss her passionately. She could feel the evidence of his desire digging into her stomach, but she didn't care. She wanted this.

After they kissed for a few minutes, Nyx pulled back, breathing heavily, and saw that Regina's fair skin was darkened with a blush that traveled up her neck and over her cheeks. Regina's lips were bruised from the kisses he gave her and she was trying to catch her breath, to slow her racing heart down. When Regina looked over to Nyx, she noticed that he looked ashamed of himself. She knew he was beating himself up for their kiss.

"Nyx…" she started, but he cut her off, "Princess, we can't do that again." His voice sounded distant and cold, which made Regina flinch.

Ignoring her anxiety, she reached over and placed her hands on his cheeks, stroking his skin with her thumbs. "Nyx," she said again, "it's okay."

Suddenly, Nyx swiftly and furiously pulled away from her and gave her a furious glare. "Don't you get it, Princess?" he demanded, his frustration evident in his tone. "Shit! I could get thrown out of the Kingsglaive or executed! We can't ever do that again!"

Tears welled up in Regina's eyes and her bottom lip quivered. "I wanted you to…" she trailed off because she knew her voice would crack if she continued.

At the sight of her tears, Nyx sighed and calmed himself down. "Regina," he said in a gentler tone, "you know we could never be together. That's just the way it is. I'm sorry." When he said that, his voice trembled with emotion.

"Noctis will be the king," she argued, giving him a pleading look. "Even though I'm older than he is, he will be the one to sit on the throne. I will be free to do what I please. Nyx, I love you."

"You can't," he said, shaking his head. "Your father will never allow it and I would be expelled from the Kingsglaive."

"I don't care what my father says," she said obstinately, refusing to let him go.

"I do," retorted Nyx, giving her a firm look. "You are the Princess of Lucis. We can't be together."

Regina got up, walked over to Nyx, and pressed her mouth to his again. Instead of fighting her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, as if savoring the moment, and then let go. He pushed her away, turned, and walked over to the bedroom door.

"I'll always love you, Princess," he said without looking back at her. "I'm so sorry." With that, he opened the door and walked out, leaving Regina alone.

As soon as the door shut, Regina fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands. She felt so empty and alone. She wanted Nyx to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. Of course, she ruined it with her stupid feelings. Why did she have to fall in love with him?

…

Nyx drove back to the Kingsglaive headquarters and found Libertus sitting in the meeting room. When Nyx walked in, he sat down in a chair and put his head in hands, very exhausted. Libertus noticed Nyx's uncharacteristic show of exhaustion and walked over to his friend.

"Hey, Nyx," he said, getting the glaive's attention, "what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I crossed a line with the princess that I should not have crossed," said Nyx cryptically.

"What do you mean?" asked Libertus, feeling this bad feeling in his stomach. "What did you do?"

"I kissed her, Libertus," replied Nyx, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

Libertus sighed in obvious relief. "Oh," he breathed. "I thought you might have had sex with her."

"We were almost there," confessed Nyx, shaking his head. "I would have if I didn't remember my duty."

"So, what's wrong?" asked Libertus, not seeing the problem. Nyx kissing the princess was not the end of the world. Why was he acting like this was the worst thing to happen?

"I broke her heart, Libertus," answered Nyx, remembering the heartbroken look on Regina's face. "I told her we couldn't be together. She told me she loved me."

Libertus's eyebrows shot up in shock. "Well, what did you say?" He stared at Nyx expectantly.

"I told her that I would always love her, but we would never be together." Nyx looked down at his hands, hating himself.

Libertus sighed, feeling pity for the man he considered his friend. "I'm sorry, man," he said softly. "I know that this is hard for you. To be honest, Crowe and I were in a betting pool on when you and the princess would get together. Everyone, including the gods, know that you love the princess." He smirked at his little joke.

Nyx couldn't bring himself to smile. "I hurt her, Libertus," he whispered, shaking his head. "You don't hurt the ones you love."

Libertus didn't know what to say, so he put a comforting hand on Nyx's shoulder and patted his back. "I know," he said in a soothing tone. "I know."

Nyx let out a sigh that sounded like a groan and he stood up. "I'm gonna get a drink," he announced, walking out of the room.

"Okay," said Libertus, nodding. "I'll go with you."

"No offense, man, but I'd rather be alone." Nyx looked down at his feet, deflated.

"I understand," remarked Libertus. "I'll see you later, Nyx."

"Yeah," was all Nyx said before leaving the room.

Once he was alone, Libertus shook his head and said to himself, "Well, I guess I won't be winning any Gil."

…

Ever since that first kiss, there was a new tension between Regina and Nyx. They tiptoed around each other, basically ignoring each other's presence, until the tension finally came to a head. Regis noticed that Regina seemed more closed off than ever and decided to hold a meeting between himself, his daughter, and Nyx. Regis's gut told him that Regina's feelings seemed to involve Nyx. He knew something was up.

When he got the two in a room with him, Regis sat down and crossed his arms over his chest, motioning the other two to sit down. As soon as they did, Regis began talking.

"Something seems to be happening," he said, his gaze turning from Nyx to Regina. "I've noticed that you appear to be more closed off, Regina." He regarded the young woman, who refused to look at him. "And Nyx, you appear to be more distracted lately. What is happening here?"

"You tell him, Nyx," said Regina in a cold tone, not even looking at the glaive. "Since you are so honorable and obedient."

"Excuse me?" demanded Nyx, giving Regina a look full of anger and disbelief. "I already told you how I felt! There is nothing we can do about it!"

Regina stood up and finally glared at Nyx. "You know, you've been acting like a real douche nozzle these past few weeks!" she shouted, trembling with fury.

"Only because you've made it clear that we couldn't even be friends anymore!" shouted Nyx, standing also.

Regis smacked the arm of his chair and glared at the two. "That is enough," he said in a quiet yet firm voice. When they stopped, he continued. "Now, let's discuss this civilly. Regina, why do you think that Nyx is acting like a—how do you put it—douche nozzle?"

Regina sighed and closed her eyes. "I did something that made us question our friendship," she said cryptically, refusing to elaborate.

"And that was?" prodded Regis, arching an eyebrow.

She fell silent and bowed her head. It took her a few seconds to say it. "I kissed him," she admitted, shamefacedly.

Regis's eyebrows flew up in shock. "You kissed Nyx?" he asked, as if needing to hear it again.

"Yes," she answered, nodding once. "It was my fault, Dad. I'm sorry."

Nyx bit his bottom lip before speaking up. "It was my fault too," he said, determined to protect Regina. "I didn't stop her and we started to go a little further than we should have. I stopped when I remembered that she was my princess and I was her protector."

Regis didn't seem too upset that Nyx was saying this. In his heart of hearts, he knew that the glaive had feelings for his daughter. He had known since Regina turned eighteen. He noticed that they were closer than before, but made no comment on it, thinking it was just his imagination. However, it seemed that his assumption was right. Regina was in love with Nyx Ulric.

"I see," said the king, nodding in consideration. "Well, I should have known."

"What?" both Nyx and Regina said in unison, giving the king a surprised look.

Regis chuckled at the looks on their faces. They resembled fish out of water. "On Regina's eighteenth birthday," he started, "I noticed something when you two were dancing. Nyx, you were looking at her the same way I used to look at my late wife. I knew that you two had feelings for each other, but I just ignored it, thinking that it was just a passing fancy. I can see I was wrong."

Nyx remembered that night. He offered Regina his hand as a friend and she agreed to dance with him. As they swayed under the moonlight, he noticed how beautiful Regina looked in the moonlight. Her dark hair seemed to make her ivory skin glow in contrast. Her blue eyes were deep and beautiful, like an ocean that he wanted to swim in forever. As he held her slight feminine form in his arms, he realized she wasn't that little girl that he used to keep track of. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, who could capture any heart she wished. He knew that his was stolen the moment he laid eyes on her that night. Gone were the feelings of brotherly love and in its place were feelings of true love and compassion.

"I remember," said Regina, bringing Nyx back to the present. "I, too, thought it was just a response to him dancing with me, but I realized that I started falling for him."

Regis nodded in understanding. "I see," he replied softly.

"Princess," said Nyx gently, giving her an almost loving look. "I wasn't aware."

"So now you know," said Regis, looking over at Nyx. "What will you do now?"

The glaive looked unsure. He didn't know whether he should act on his feelings or follow the rules of honor that was imposed by the Kingsglaive. Unable to decide, Nyx stood up and left the room with his head bowed. He couldn't bear to look at Regina because he knew it would be his undoing.

Regis sighed and looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry, Regina," he said to his emotional daughter.

"It's okay, Dad," she said, her voice trembling with unshed tears. "If it's alright, I'm gonna go back to my room."

"Very well," he said gently, nodding his assent.

Regina got up and exited the room, feeling tears run down her cheeks as she walked away.

…

A week later, when Regina was getting ready for bed, Nyx came back and he had this fierce look on his face. Regina sat on her bed and rolled her eyes, not wanting to argue with him anymore. She was done fighting with him. It was emotionally exhausting and she honestly hated fighting with him. She wanted to resolve this right now.

"Look, Nyx," she said with a sigh, "I'm tired of fighting with you. I'm done fighting."

"Regina," he said, causing her to look at him, "I have an honor code that I always follow."

"Then, why are you here?" she asked, giving him an incredulous look.

"Tonight is not one of those nights." With that, he lunged at her and connected his lips to hers in a harsh, bruising way.

Regina wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him on top of her. Nyx enthusiastically embraced her and poured out all the emotions he held back for the past few weeks. His tongue slid into her mouth and they began a war for dominance. Despite Regina's vigor, Nyx's tongue had hers beat and he began feeling her up. His firm hands caressed over her breasts and played with the nipples that were hardening through the silk nightgown. A deep moan came from her throat and she ran her hands through his hair, stroking the soft strands.

"Oh, Regina," he whispered against her lips, trying to pull her nightgown over her head. "Take off your nightgown." That was an order. He backed up off of her and sat down so he could watch her do it.

Regina bit her bottom lip and stared at him with shock written all over her face. However, she obeyed and lifted the nightgown over her head. As soon as it was over her head, Nyx grabbed it from her and tossed it over his shoulder, not caring where it landed. He gazed upon her body and felt himself get very hard in the crotch of his pants. Her breasts were full and perky and her waist was thin, tapering down to curvy hips. She looked absolutely stunning.

"What is it?" she asked, feeling self-conscious under his gaze. She stirred and moved to cover herself, but he caught her arms in his strong hands and stilled her movements.

"Don't cover yourself," he said in a husky voice, desire evident in his tone. "You look like a goddess. In fact, I think you are. You are a goddess of desire, playing with a man's heart."

"I would never play someone," argued Regina, looking a bit insulted at his insinuation.

"You are unaware of how seductive you are, Regina," he continued, hunger evident in his eyes. "I can't help but fall under your spell."

Regina smiled softly and laid back down, offering her body to him. With utmost gentleness, Nyx pulled her panties off and shucked them over his shoulder. His eyes came in contact with her lovely opening and it beckoned him to ravish it. He could see how wet she was and smell the musky scent of her arousal. His mouth watered at the thought of tasting her and he knew he had to get a taste. However, he wanted to adore her body for a little bit. He wanted to kiss the skin that he always dreamt of touching.

He trailed kisses down her ribs and over her stomach, running his hands over her smooth thighs. Gently, he coaxed her legs open and kissed down to her black curls, bestowing tenderness upon the damp flower. Ever-so-carefully, he began licking her petals and lapped at the wetness coming out of there. She tasted exquisite, unlike anything he ever tasted before. He couldn't get enough of how good she tasted. The sweet elixir of her opening urged him to continue licking her until she fell apart.

A loud cry came from her lips and her back arched off the bed, a dark pink flush suffusing her skin. Her breaths came out as pants and she had no choice but to hold on for dear life as her knight bestowed his care upon her. Her eyes fell closed and she dug her fingers into his hair, holding him there. Shockwaves of pleasure ripped through her body as she cried out for him. His licks grew more insistent and he seemed determined to make her fall apart.

It didn't take long for her to give in to the waves of pleasure. Her back arched off the bed and the muscles in her thighs clenched as she released her nectar into his mouth. He licked it all up, careful to get every single drop, and pulled back to see that Regina had, what he called, a thoroughly-fucked look on her face. Her cheeks were bright red and tears of rapture ran down her face. Nyx reached up and wiped them away, giving her a tender kiss on the lips.

This kiss was softer and slower but Regina was determined to get his Kingsglaive uniform off him. Seeing that she had a hard time with the buttons, Nyx helped by undressing as fast as possible. He threw clothes over his shoulder and pulled his boxers off, revealing his large hardened member. Regina gave it a worried look and wondered how that was going to fit in her. Nyx noticed her nervous look and felt a surge of pride. He knew that she was staring because of his size and it made him feel amused.

"It's big," she murmured, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"And it's all for you, baby," he said seductively, smirking at her.

Regina chuckled and gave him a smile. "Good," she said, sounding a bit possessive. "You belong to me. No one else can have you."

"It honors me to hear you say that, Princess," he said in a faux formal tone, giving her a little bow.

She chuckled again at his theatric attitude and she bent forward to kiss him. He met her halfway and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Nyx ran his fingers through Regina's hair and tugged her head back to deepen the kiss. Regina wrapped her arms around his waist and opened her legs to accommodate him. His member brushed against her opening and they both hissed in bliss. Without warning, Nyx slid in and let out a growl of pleasure.

Regina let out a strangled sob and tried to move away from him, but he kept her in a soft embrace, trying to comfort her through the pain. He never wanted to see his princess in pain. However, he knew she wanted this as much as he did. This was only temporary pain.

"Shh…" he murmured, kissing her sweaty forehead. "It's alright, Regina. It'll only hurt for a little bit. Then, afterwards, it will be more pleasurable than anything you've ever experienced."

At the sound of his voice, Regina started to calm down. Nyx was her protector, her knight, and he would never let anything hurt her. His voice was so soothing. She felt relaxed enough to let him continue with his ministrations. The pain was turning into pleasure. She gave him a nod to let him know it was okay to keep going. Nyx's blue eyes glowed with unbridled love and he bent down to kiss her on the lips. As soon as their lips met, they began to move with each other.

Nyx thrusted into her the same way his tongue thrusted into her mouth. Regina tried to fight for dominance but Nyx's tongue won like it probably always would. He left no corner untouched in her mouth. He wanted to taste her and experience her in a way he never had before. Her moans escaped during their open-mouth kisses and it made him harden even more. Her sounds of pleasure were like music to his ears.

At the sound of her moans, he began slamming into her, keeping a steady pace inside of her. It was almost impossible to thrust because how tight she was. She squeezed his member like a vice but it felt so good. With every thrust, he grunted in pleasure. She shuddered around him and moaned at the feel of him so deep inside of her. His thrusts grew frantic and quick because he desperate he was to achieve his release. Unable to resist it, Nyx began talking to Regina to make her come faster.

"Oh, Shiva, you feel so good right now, baby," he said in a husky voice. "You should feel how tight you are. You're so damn good. I just want to stay right here forever. I wouldn't mind dying this way. Oh, shit, baby, you're so wet."

His words had the desired effect on Regina. She was positively soaked and her moans turned into cries of desperation. Nyx kept brushing that spot inside of her, that special cluster of nerves that would drive her crazy when there was enough attention to it. She wrapped her legs around his waist to open herself up to him and his thrusts began hitting deeper. A scream of pleasure came from her and she threw her head back against the pillow.

Nyx felt sweat dripping from his brow and his body began getting tired from the exertion, but he couldn't stop. It felt too damn good to stop. Gritting his teeth, his hips moved like pistons and he shoved into her, continuously stroking that special spot hidden deep inside. Their cries of pleasure morphed together into a song of bliss and they knew they were reaching their ends soon. Nyx slammed so deep into her that Regina's body jolted with each thrust and it did something captivating to her breasts. He bent down and began kissing and suckling her breasts, enhancing her pleasure even more. That wasn't the only thing he did, though. He reached down and stroked her opening.

Regina couldn't take much more of this. Her body stiffened and seized up around him. A scream of bliss escaped her open mouth and her back arched off the bed, meeting his thrust with her own. She finally exploded, drenching Nyx's member with her nectar, and sagged onto the bed, unable to take any more of this. She felt like she would die if Nyx kept slamming into her. Her nerves were overwrought and she felt dizzy, but he wouldn't stop.

"Nyx…" she whimpered, getting the glaive's attention. "I can't…I don't know how much I can take."

"I'm almost there, baby," he said soothingly, running a hand through her hair. "I'll protect you."

Regina's body seized up once more and she screamed as another orgasm ripped through her. That special spot inside her was being abused and it made something rare yet wonderful happen. Nyx noticed that her release seemed to last longer and her cries of pleasure were never-ceasing. She squeezed his member tighter and she soaked him again with her release. Nyx growled when he finally released into her, squirting his seed into her, extinguishing the flames inside of her.

"Oh, Shiva," groaned Nyx, rutting up against her until his release ended. "That felt so good, Regina. How do you feel, Princess? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Concern touched Nyx's handsome features as he gazed down at her.

"No," she breathed, trying to slow her heart rate down. "It felt incredible, Nyx. We should do this more often."

Nyx let out a shuddering laugh and he pulled out of her, causing her to let out a small gasp. "Indeed," he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you, Regina."

"I love you too," she said, smiling at him in weariness. "Stay with me tonight?" The childlike tone made Nyx chuckle.

"Your wish is my command, Princess," he said softly, rolling over to wrap his arms around her.

Instead of feeling cold from being naked, Regina felt warm and safe in Nyx's arms. He was always protecting her, whether it was from monsters or chills. Regina rested her head on Nyx's chest, listening to the comforting lull of his heartbeat against her ear, and closed her eyes. Nyx pulled the comforter over their bodies and held Regina in his arms, loving the feel of his princess against him. The lovers fell asleep with smiles on their faces, the princess warm and happy and the knight protective and joyful.


End file.
